The Archbishop's Diary
by RevSue
Summary: The end of the second movie, from the Archbishop's point of view ... a vignette!


_Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters since Princess Diaries 1 & 2, and its characters are the property of Disney, Buena Vista, and Meg Cabot. I make no money from this work of fiction._

THE ARCHBISHOP'S DIARY

It is truly a glorious day for a wedding - in fact, a day fit for a queen's wedding. True, Princess Amelia will not be queen for another week, but everyone including myself knows that the crown is the reason for the wedding. The marriage had been hastily arranged within the last month, after Parliament invoked the old rule that a woman could not be crowned queen unless she was married. Now, I may be (and probably AM) termed an old fuddy-duddy, but even I say such rules are ridiculous. The years Genovia has passed under the rule of Queen Clarisse since she was widowed have been some of the best years in our illustrious history. It is clear that she did not need a man at her side. Not a king, at any rate. Fortunately for our country, she has had admirable help in ruling Genovia. Our Prime Minister, Sebastian Motaz, is most efficient. The queen's assistant, young Charlotte, does a marvellous job organizing the queen's life. Then there is Joseph, the queen's Head of Security, who is very protective of both the queen and the princess.

Naturally, as Archbishop of Genovia, I am above listening to rumours and idle tales. However, as Archbishop, I am the perfect repository for those very stories. I must say that I, like the rest of the country, am quite well aware of the direction in which the wind has been blowing in the royal court! I heard tell (the maids' grapevine is really quite marvellous!) of the Viscount Mabrey's foolish comment to Joseph a week or two ago that the entire country is aware of how Joseph caters to the crown's emotions. It is indeed a miracle that the Viscount is still walking around among us, in my opinion. I must commend Joseph's control, and I wish I could do it publicly.

No one in the country, I am sure, missed the scandalous story aired yesterday morning of the princess spending the previous night alone with Lord Deveraux. Not many people know that I was summoned yesterday afternoon and spent an hour closeted with both the princess and the Duke of Kenilworth before meeting with Queen Clarisse herself, who had Charlotte at her side. If the princess manages to be even half the queen her grandmother is, she will do a wonderful job of ruling Genovia. Queen Clarisse has perfected the ability to perform all the duties and responsibilities which go along with the privileges and prestige of royalty, and still manages to keep a tiny part of her person very private ... or so she thinks. I confess now that I exchanged a few glances with Charlotte, who knows more than she ever lets on as well, at some of the queen's remarks about her grand-daughter's penchant for falling in love with the most inappropriate people, and for not realizing how very public lives are led by those wearing the crown. For six years, I and every other perspicacious person in this kingdom have watched the queen and Joseph deepen their relationship without ever bringing it out into the open, even between themselves. Never have I seen a couple more suited or more in love, and who obviously have never admitted or accepted that love.

You might say I am the Renaldi family's minister. I had the privilege of performing the marriage and coronations of King Rupert and Queen Clarisse. I baptized both of their sons. I presided over the ceremony creating Prince Philippe the Crown Prince following Prince Pierre's abdication. I welcomed Prince Pierre into the church, knowing his vocation was sound, and I believe I have found my successor in him. To my sorrow, I presided over the state funerals of both King Rupert and less than a year later, the Crown Prince, Philippe. This afternoon I will be performing the marriage between Princess Amelia and Andrew Jacoby, Duke of Kenilworth. Would that I could ALSO perform the marriage between Queen Clarisse and Joseph, for in those two I see burning a true, wonderful love that neither has known before, unless I miss my guess. I am afraid such love may never be present between the princess and her chosen groom. Next week, the coronation of the new queen is scheduled, once the princess is "safely" married. I DO wish it were in my power to abolish that antiquated law, but alas, it is not possible.

Here come the bridesmaids and the groomsmen. My, I must say that this is the first time I've seen the princess' best friend, Miss Lilly, in a pastel colour! I expect Queen Clarisse had more to do with choosing the colours for Princess Mia's wedding then the girl herself did. And no wonder. It cannot possibly be the princess' ideal of a dream wedding, marrying a man she loves dearly. Ah, and here is Andrew, Duke of Kenilworth, the very serious, very proper gentleman who is sacrificing his future so that Princess Mia may attain her dream and Genovia be fittingly ruled by a queen bound in holy matrimony. I must admit to being impressed by this man. I DO wish that he and the princess were in love, however! I've been told love may grow, and I sincerely pray it does in this case, for I have seen far too many people settle for less in their marriages.

As my eyes travel over the gathered congregation, I see Lady Palimore seated at her husband's side. Reportedly it was Lord Palimore who pontificated (forgive my use of the word!) in Parliament that the princess had a mere thirty days to wed. He was the one to say enigmatically that not all in Genovia were happy with Queen Clarisse. What a foolhardy thing to say! Fortunately, Lady Palimore is a sweet lady, and has more influence over her husband than many people suspect. Were women allowed in Parliament, today's outcome might be very different indeed. I've heard that Lady Palimore has given her husband much to think about in the last thirty days since his pronouncement, and were the chance to reverse his opinion arise, there is a great possibility that that would occur.

The special guests, among them Princess Mia's mother, stepfather and brother, Queen Clarisse, Prince Pierre, Andrew's parents and Sebastian and Sheila Motaz, are seated at the front on the side. Most of the members of Parliament are sitting in the first half dozen rows. This view of those men almost makes me think of vultures, crowding around their kill. Forgive me, Lord. I know I should be more charitable, but it is at times like these that I find it difficult to rein in my thoughts. Viscount Mabrey has the most peculiar expression on his face. I WISH I could decipher it. Is he gloating? Expectant? Hopeful? Eager? It makes me wonder just what he has up his sleeve now.

I must admit, I cannot count myself the happiest of mortals as I watch the princess begin her trek down the aisle of the cathedral towards a lifetime spent with someone she does not love. It seems to make a mockery of the vows. Good heavens! What is she doing? She's stopping! Oh, the poor child. Princess Amelia has more of her grandmother in her than I have ever realized before, and she is much more willing to speak up for what she wants without worrying about duty and responsibility and tradition. After stammering her request for a minute, she has retreated and disappeared back out the door. I wonder, should I say anything? Ah, there goes Queen Clarisse. Naturally she is conferring with Charlotte. Now the queen is going after her grand-daughter. There is a questioning hum in the assembled congregation, and the duke, Andrew, is turning to his best man with a puzzled look. Both shrug their shoulders, as I do when they look to me for guidance. How can a mere man explain the thought processes which go on in a female's mind? It is clearly an impossible task.

However, I feel I must say something to the duke. I whisper, "You are certain you are doing the right thing?"

He looks at me with strangely bleak eyes. "It is the proper thing to do. I gave my word, my Lord Archbishop. Mia chose me, and is willing to sacrifice for her country. I can do no less than she. I KNOW she will be a marvellous queen, and I, too, am willing to make sacrifices for Genovia, a land which will become my home."

I sometimes wonder why God asks such sacrifices of us. Why do any parents ask sacrifices of their children? Why do countries ask such sacrifices of their people, their rulers? I will never have these questions answered in my lifetime, but I have to be glad they are asked because it is through them that faith, belief in one another and love come into being. Although it is obvious to me and probably many others that the Duke of Kenilworth is not IN love with the princess, it is equally clear that he loves her for who she can be, and that he is willing to help her BE that marvellous queen in any way he can. But I still mourn for the loss they will both experience if love does not enter into their marriage.

Here comes the princess back into the cathedral. My, she is coming swiftly up the aisle, and she has such a dignified and determined look on her lovely young face. Queen Clarisse has remained at the back with Charlotte and Joseph, although her eyes are only on the princess. What is happening? I confess I am not completely surprised, in fact, may I say that I am delighted when I see the princess stop the duke and offer his ring back. His proper upbringing shows when, after a moment of shock, he smiles warmly at the princess and thanks her for the opportunity to do the proper thing for once in his life. I must say, I am a little puzzled by his words, but the princess is moving over to the pulpit, so I will just step back a bit. I DO wish I could sit down. I'm getting too old to have to stand all the time at these events, especially wearing these heavy robes! I believe I shall strongly encourage both the government and the church to allow me to retire now and to elevate Prince Pierre to the position of Archbishop of Genovia.

THANK YOU, LORD! Now I know why I was meant to be here, in this position, at this time. Yet none of the events were of my doing. I must admit that Queen Clarisse was right in referring to Viscount Mabrey as a snake! How could he say such things, after the princess' very touching speech? Ah! Lord Deveraux has come to Princess Mia's rescue! And Lady Palimore came through as I expected she would, and I do believe that, judging by the faces of the crowd before me, I am the only one NOT to be surprised that Lord Palimore stood up to second the princess' motion to abolish the old rule. I could see by the way Lady Palimore was smiling at the princess throughout the girl's speech, and the way she nudged her husband on occasion, that Princess Mia was making exactly the same points Lady Palimore had obviously made to her husband earlier.

Now what is Princess Mia doing? Why would she need a security guard? Who is he, anyway? Did I hear the princess call him Lionel? Must be Sebastian Motaz' nephew. I DID hear that he was interning in security for the summer. Ah, I see Charlotte handing her earpiece to the queen. Charlotte is my sister's grand-daughter, and is such a dear child. Hmm. Standing with the queen, after Princess Mia spoke to Queen Clarisse, Charlotte appears to be biting back a smile of delight. What is going on? Now the queen is speaking to Joseph. Ah ha! NOW I know what is happening! Yes, Charlotte is handing the princess' bridal bouquet to the queen ... and Queen Clarisse and Joseph are beginning their walk down the aisle. Sebastian Motaz and the princess have quietly moved into their assumed positions as witnesses.

Did Queen Clarisse really say what I thought she just said? How amusing! Yes, everyone IS already dressed for a wedding, and a wedding they shall have! So, the queen and Joseph are finally getting married! Impious though it may sound, I feel there is nothing else to be said. Of course, I can only think it right now ... albeit emphatically. 'There IS a God!'

Seeing the unusually vulnerable look on Queen Clarisse's face when she faces me and says she would like to take Joseph as her husband, I have to smile sympathetically. These two have been in love for so long, and have tried so very hard to keep it a secret. I raise my eyes to Heaven as I fervently and silently thank the Almighty God for giving the queen the courage to follow her heart, then I speak. "FINALLY!"

Queen Clarisse is taken aback, that much is obvious. She looks rather uncertainly at Joseph, then back at me, a faintly bewildered look on her face. I smile again, saying in ringingly triumphant tones, "We are gathered here for a DIFFERENT wedding!"

I, along with the rest of the congregation, hear a commotion at the doors, but it soon stops. No doubt it was that troublemaker Mabrey. Meanwhile, I have a wedding to perform, and never have I looked forward to my duty more than right at this moment!

Well, I have done my duty. My final duty as the Archbishop of Genovia. The coronation of Queen Amelia was this afternoon, and a truly inspiring day it was. Both of the queens looked glorious. That crown is terribly heavy, and I do hope it is not indicative of what Queen Amelia faces during her reign. I am not terribly concerned, however, as Queen Clarisse will be assisting her grand-daughter in any way possible in the future. I truly do believe that Genovia continues to be in good hands with these strong, highly intelligent Renaldi women. And I also believe that the church of Genovia has chosen the right successor for me as well in Prince Pierre. Did I say the coronation of Queen Amelia was my final duty? Certain hints in the last few days have come to my ears, making me wonder if, perchance, I may yet be presiding at another wedding. Oh, not Queen Amelia's. There must be no repeat of THAT aborted ceremony, especially having me as the presiding clergy. No, this wedding I am anticipating, should it come about, would be that of my own sister's grand-daughter, Charlotte. And the new Archbishop could not be expected to preside at his own wedding, could he now?


End file.
